


Yoga Pants

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: Anonymous requested: Don't know how many requests you have but when you have the time, I have an idea that Eren gets jealous and insecure when he sees other guys checking Mikasa out, so he over compensates in the seduction/sex department, driving Mikasa absolutely dizzy with orgasmic bliss.Please enjoy another piece where Eren gets jealous ;D





	Yoga Pants

"Hey," Eren tickled his fingers into his girlfriend's side and smiled when she let out a surprised gasp, turning her head back to look at him with an amused grin on her face. "You're kinda cute."

"Stop harassing me."

"But I can't because you're really cute."

"Listen," Mikasa set her beer down on the table in front of her and shifted in his lap to wrap her arm around his neck. "Hi."

"Miki, that wasn't even a sentence..."

"Haven't you only just barely finished your first beer? How are you already tipsy?" Some guy who was standing across the room asked, sounding a little too confident talking to a woman he doesn't know for Eren's taste.

"She's always been a damn light weight." Armin snickered, one-hundred percent aware his girlfriend, Annie, has turned her to glare at him despite the slight smirk teasing her lips, flushing when the arm he has around her shoulder pinched her cheek. "Don't start with me, baby."

"Those are fighting words, 'baby'."

"Just don't get any of your goop on her fancy-ass upholstery," Reiner nodded across the room at his fiancée, who had no idea she was being spoken to because she was giggling with one of her friends. "She'll kick my ass Mikasa style."

"Well, it won't be from Armin." Annie smirked as she took a sip of her beer, but he just laughed and leaned his head back on the couch, trying to block out the annoying, teasing sounds from other party goers regarding her clever remark.

"Ooh, unlucky!"

"Go to hell, Eren."

"Boys, behave, or I'll separate you both." Mikasa gave his shoulder a pat and held his gaze as she slowly stood up. He couldn't help but admire how incredible she looks in yoga pants, watching how gracefully her body moves while casually strolling into the kitchen as she downed the last of her beer. Nearby, the newly engaged Levi and Petra were talking to that same tool from earlier and Bertolt, but only one of those guys was intently studying how she looks in yoga pants as she placed the empty bottle on the counter. Mikasa smiled when she turned to hug her brother's fiancée, unaware of the one struggling to keep his eyes on Levi's during their conversation instead of her body. Inside, there is a part of Eren who, after taking note of Levi's level of awareness to the situation, hoped he would step in, but he simply leaned back against the kitchen counter, tightening his arm around Petra's waist. But then Mikasa turned to head back to her seat with a grin on her face and bit her lower lip when she met her boyfriend's eyes, because the smirk on his face as he eagerly sat up in preparation, being sure to keep a suspicious eye on the guy currently scoping out his girlfriend's body while she walks away. He reached out to pull her into his lap and kissed her cheek just as the back of her head gently landed on his shoulder. "Well, hello, friendly."

"You're so fucking gorgeous." His whisper tickled her ear, making her chuckle softly from nervousness. She giggled and squirmed as his fingers lightly tickled into her side which, despite how unnecessarily loud the music is, was adorable and loud enough to attract more unwanted attention from other guys. Fuck. Perhaps he could use this as an advantage? Eren slipped an arm under her knees and scooped her up just enough to attack the most ticklish spot on her neck with nibbles and kisses. It was pretty satisfying to rub it in their faces that she is his and clearly off the market, but apparently the rock on her finger doesn't make it clear enough.

"Stopppp!" She giggled, making countless flimsy attempts to hide her neck. "Eren!"

"But you're so cute when you're all giggly like this."

"Look, you can play with me later, but I want to interact with friends, too, and it's hard to do that if you're sucking on my neck. Even though I really, really enjoy it..."

"Oi, bonfire anyone?" Connie was standing at the other side of the screen door with his arm around Sasha's waist, holding a paper plate with two s'mores that are most definitely hers, considering she's the only one with chocolate on her fingers. "You didn't prepare very well for this ones arrival, Reiner, your s'more supplies are almost depleted."

"No, no, check the pantry, I stocked up."

"Oh!" Mikasa gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips and stood up, turning briefly when her hand was grabbed since there's no way in hell he's letting this beautiful creature out of his sight. "I'll bring that outside." Allowing her to drag him into the kitchen, though not focused on it at the moment, he did notice that guy was still there, along with a few others he isn't familiar with and, unfortunately, the clear existence of her significant other doesn't deter their gazes. Scum bags. "Eren, I'm 24 years old and perfectly capable of digging through a pantry."

"Hey, this is pay back for babying me."

"Are you ever going to get over that shit?"

"No, I already am, I just wanted an excuse to do this..." Eren leaned in to rest his chin on her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck. She let out a giggle as she reached behind her to pull on his ear, but then he just smiled on her skin and slipped the other arm around her waist. "Stop, stop that right now."

"Eren, I love you, but I have to feed Sasha before she just decides to pounce on Connie and suck his face off to cure her boredom."

"Okay, that's nice and all, but Connie can go fuck himself because you have somewhere to be." He snatched the box of out of her arms and handed it off to someone else, who just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Just take it outside, please." Using the remaining arm around her waist, he brought her down the hallway and up the stairs, then pulled her in the bathroom. He picked the beauty up with help from her legs to set her on the counter and smiled when he became trapped between them.

"Really? That's not like you -"

"No, I don't want to ravage you quite yet..." Eren smirked as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips and was pleased to feel her eagerly return the favor. He trusts Mikasa, but not other guys that they aren't familiar with because, every time he's out with her, he sees someone checking her out in such a blatantly obvious way that it almost makes him want to fight. Every once and a while, he'd catch someone in their friend group checking her out when she walks away or something but that doesn't really bother him as much. It's different at that point because he knows they don't have any interest in trying to take her away from him. Eren has always been aware of how breathtaking and beautiful Mikasa is, though, admittedly, the first thing he fell for besides her expressive, charcoal grays and that adorable face of hers, was her personality, no matter how often she fucking nags him. But her body, oh, her body, he couldn't help but smirk when overhearing other guys openly fantasize about holding and kissing his girlfriend. Sometimes though, when they go out to a party, those who aren't aware that she's spoken for, don't even attempt to conceal the fact that they're checking her out.

When they were younger, way before he finally asked her out, Eren could not for the life of him understand how she was so unaware of her beauty and how often she turns heads. Now that they've grown up together and have been dating for almost four years, he understands that it's simply because she doesn't give a shit what other men think; that the only man she will ever love is him. But that doesn't mean he's immune to jealousy now, just less jealous than he used to be.

Sliding her hips further down to the edge of the counter, Mikasa curled her fingers in his shirt and smiled when she felt his tongue twirling with hers between their kisses. He set his hands on her hips and groaned when she lightly bit down on his lower lip before slowly pulling away. "What was that for?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No no, god, no, it's just that -" Just like that she was silenced with his lips and kissed him back enthusiastically until he switched gears completely, burying his face in her neck as he gently pulled down on her scarf. "Heh, Erenn.."

"Remind me what happened five minutes ago when I had to stop kissing your neck?"

"I may have been a little too loud..."

"Yeah," He smirked on her skin. "You need to save that for later when we have more privacy."

"Eren!" She grinned, her voice basically squeaking from trying to remain quiet.

"What?"

"Guys, get the fuck out of the bathroom!"

"Screw off!" Eren yelled back at the unfamiliar, masculine voice as he nibbled on her neck, eliciting a soft, pleasurable sigh. She slapped one of her hands over her mouth to conceal any sounds. "I suppose we should get out of here before someone notices we're even missing." He kissed up her neck and lingered on what happened to be an erogenous spot, smirking inwardly as her head slowly leaned the opposite direction. "You know, I did briefly consider just bringing you in here to fuck you."

"But?"

"But I'd rather make you come where I can hear you screaming out with pleasure..."

"Oh! Eren!" Mikasa giggled as she sat back and pushed him away from her. "I don't know what's gotten into you tonight, but I'm really loving all of the extra attention..." She slid off the counter and pressed her lips together to hide her amusement when he grabbed her by the waist, opening the door to a hallway still packed with people. Eren walked close behind with an arm protectively wrapped around her waist, preventing her from leaving his sight because the mere thought of any guy getting close to her is, at the moment, enough to make his blood boil.

And, of course, Krista pulled her aside to catch up. Ymir looked just as thrilled as he felt, and she also had a protective arm around her girlfriend's waist, probably just as suspicious of strangers being anywhere near her as he is. Eren rests his chin in the crook of Mikasa's neck as he squeezed his arms around her waist and smiled when she placed a hand on the side of his face. It was incredibly difficult not to melt from her soothing touch, but he managed to achieve this by focusing on the conversation she's having. "...how do you keep your hair so shiny? It's gorgeous." He squeezed her waist once more as if to reaffirm what was said, and she gently played with his short, wavy hair in response, twirling it between her fingers.

"Thanks, I don't really do anything in particular. I guess it's just naturally sleek?" Happening to glance off to the side, the conversation quickly drowned out as Eren lifted his head to kiss her on the cheek; he's caught yet another guy staring at Mikasa's ass. "...We've been great, actually..." He reached for one of the Pepsi cans on the kitchen counter and, wrapping his arm around her waist once more, popped the tab with his fingers while occasionally glancing to the side at the scumbag still making his blood boil. Despite how obvious he's made it that they're dating, these guys are still stealing glances at his girl. "...I know! I think he looks handsome with his shaggy hair, too..." Dude, again? She's clearly spoken for! Eren swallowed a swig of his unfortunately non-alcoholic beverage and suddenly realized that he has, perhaps, caught him six or seven times now undressing Mikasa with his eyes, his Mikasa, and it really, really pissed him off. So, he decided that it would be fun to take it up a notch and waited until he looked back at his friends once more. Eren slowly moved the arm he has around her waist down until his hand was lightly rubbing circles along her hip. At this point, his tolerance levels toward this guy's behavior has almost set him over the edge from jealousy. "...It won't be for a while, we aren't really in a rush to..." When the man glanced back, Eren's hand moved on to rubbing her ass in slow circles. The guy's face sprouted a horrified look as his eyes finally looked up and was greeted with the boyfriend of the object of his affection's amused smirk, then immediately walked away with his tail between his legs. "Eren?" She gently elbowed his side to get his attention and turned herself in his arms, flushing the slightest bit when he looked down into her eyes. God, he's so handsome...

"What's up, baby girl?"

"I wanna go sit outside."

"Yes, your majesty." He smiled as he planted a kiss on her lips, more than happy with allowing her to drag him outside as she laced their fingers together. Mikasa directed him to one of the wicker chairs in front of the enormous bonfire not too far from Armin and Annie, then carefully plopped down on his lap, immediately laying back against him. She crossed her legs in such a way that shows off her ass, which has been quite a spectacle this evening, annoyingly unaware of how attractive she is. Her forehead gently bumped into the side of his neck as she stole the can of Pepsi from his hand and took a decent sip, letting out the cutest hiccup that made him want to kiss her even more. "You're being naughty..." He whispered to her, unaware of the massive grin she has plastered on her face because of many reasons, including the thought where she still can't believe that they're together despite their 5 year anniversary around the corner. She shifted in his lap, intentionally grinding up against his crotch in the process, which only meant one thing; she's toying with him.

And he loves it.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oi, Jaegers! Get a fucking room!" Connie chucked a patio pillow at the couple to split them up and groaned when Sasha's fist slammed into his shoulder. "What the hell?!"

"Connie, don't be a dickhead."

"HA!" Armin chuckled, extending an arm from around Annie's waist to point at Eren. "You owe me $5, baby." He whispered in her ear, making a smile tease her lips as she leaned back against his chest because he's the only one who can make her fair skin switch to baby pink that quickly.

"Kiss my ass."

"Gladly."

"Shut up, Armin," Eren laughed while groaning slightly, leaning his cheek on the top of Mikasa's head. "You're so annoying when you're drunk."

"Mikasa, Eren is bullying me."

"And?"

"Make him go away."

"Annie, control your boyfriend, eh?" The blonde just smiled as she took a large swig of her beer, then leaned down to set it on the ground far from where it would accidentally get knocked over.

"But I love it when he's like this. Plus, if I'm too drunk to call Eren an asshole, then someone else has to tap in, ya know?" Annie rested her head back on Armin's shoulder and stared ahead at the blazing fire roaring before them. The party was starting to filter outside at this point, but quite a few people have gone inside to grab another drink or more food, so, Eren waited patiently until a few more people went inside and whispered in her ear:

"We're going home. Now." He used his hold on her waist to squeeze her tighter against him, drawing out a quiet giggle as she slowly moved her hand across his chest and, glanced around to make sure nobody would know that she's currently stirring her hips agonizingly slow to drive him crazy. The few people left outside were mostly spaced out across the yard, though, Armin and Annie are still sat together, but they could care less since they've been making out for a while now. "I might have to pull over somewhere and fuck you in the car if you're not too careful." Mikasa bit her lip and tapped her fingertips on his knee as a warm, tingly feeling radiated through her body, making her just the slightest bit more wet than she was already.

The struggle was real on the ride back because the hand he has on her inner thigh felt the heat from her arousal continue to grow hotter. He could feel his cock twitch from being adjusted so many times in his jeans and it ached to be inside her; he wants her so bad that he can already taste it. But then, Eren finally parked in front of their apartment and turned his head to look at her already sultry, playful expression. He reached his hand across to her clothed heat, and she grinned when said hand disappeared down the front of her yoga pants to slowly rub his fingers through the wetness. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned softly. "Oooh, how long have you been this wet?"

"Since the you put me up on the bathroom counter..." Mikasa wasn't aware of the actual reason why he brought her home before the party was over, especially since they were getting out Cards Against Humanity, which is easily his favorite game. As far as she's concerned he was just horny, which is also true, however, the fact remains that he feels the need to remind her how much he can please her.

"I had briefly forgotten how good of a kisser you are," Eren paused with a smile when she let out a most adorable, embarrassed giggle, which quickly turned into a moan because he's slipped two fingers inside her depths to wiggle them in that come hither motion, causing her to sink further down in her seat and squeeze her thighs together. "So, I just needed a hot, fifteen minute make-out session in Reiner's bathroom as a reminder." Much to her disappointment, he removed his hand from inside her yoga pants and cleaned off her juices by slipping his fingers in his mouth, a taste he loves even more knowing that he's the only one who has ever tasted it. Mikasa had her lips pressed together, clearly trying to hide any of her amusement as she rushed to unbuckle her seatbelt and get out of the car. Got 'er!

"Miki," He locked the car as he made his way over to her and laughed, because she looked incredibly excited; tapping her foot and chewing on her thumbnail. "Something making you anxious, baby?" She smiled as he got closer and ran into his arms as hers snaked around his neck, bringing him closer to kiss his lips.

"You are."

"How's that?"

"Because you've been driving me crazy all night..." 

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," Eren teased,  
smacking his hand on her ass, drawing a pleasurable sound from the back of her throat as she smiled. "I had no idea that I've been making you horny all night! Dammit."

"I need you inside me, Eren."

"As sexy as it is to hear you say that, I'm not fucking you until I'm satisfied that you've reached euphoria."

"Ooh, you're such a tease..."

"Guilty." Eren smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her along with him up to the apartment. Once he had her on the other side of the door, though, he snuck up behind her when she had her back turned and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Eren!"

"Listen here, Mrs. Jaeger," He tossed her giggling form on the bed and smirked as he crawled up to lay between her legs. "You're too sexy for your own good. I can't say this enough, your ass looks incredible in yoga pants."

"Is that why you've been so handsy tonight?"

"Yes." Eren smirked as he reached down to grab her leg and wrapped it around his waist, making it easier for him to give her ass a light smack. She grinned, a blush tinting the fairness of her cheeks. "Seriously, it looks so good, I caught a few guys scoping you out."

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute when you get jealous!"

"Hey! We wouldn't have this problem if you weren't so attractive." He smiled and watched her eyes as she pulled up her shirt, then her bra. In the next moment, he gripped onto both of her breasts and started bathing the valley between them in licks and kisses. "I don't want anyone else to see your body like this," Eren breathed in her skin as he squeezed her breasts. "I don't want anyone else to know how good of a fuck you are, either." She let out a small gasp when his tongue caressed the spot most erogenous on her neck and grinned.

"That'll never happen..."

"No, it won't. You know why? Because I'm the only one who knows exactly how to touch you."

"You're right..." Mikasa smiled, his tongue gliding along her skin as he kissed her breasts.

"And you like having your tits played with by me, don't you?"

"They're all yours..."

"You're all mine," Eren smirked as he kissed her stomach and squeezed her breasts a little harder than the last time. "Aren't you?"

"Finally, yes, yes I am." She let out a mix of a giggle and a moan, because he's kissing her clothed heat and kneading her breasts with his hands.

"Are you trying to get in trouble now?"

"What can I say? I like it when you get rough with me..."

"Then surly you wouldn't mind if I just.." Eren watched her eyes with a smirk on his face as she happily allowed him to tug off her yoga pants and her panties. "...and then just..." He brought her legs down on his shoulders as he kissed from her bellybutton to her freshly shaven mound, slipping his arms underneath her hips. "You wouldn't mind if I did that?"

"Not even a little."

"Good." And then he licked along her slit as he slid his hands up to grasp her breasts, lapping at the abundance of juices she's accumulated from his incessant teasing. It's no secret to him how much she enjoys building herself up, they discovered so about a month into dating when messing around before school, then he pulled her aside a few times between classes. That afternoon, he took it up a notch and refused to have sex with her until he had her sweating from causing so many orgasms, and he absolutely could not handle listening to her moans any longer. Tonight is no different.

"Oh, Eren!" Arching her back, she smiled as he slipped two fingers inside of her and flattened his tongue against her clit; licking, suckling the sweet flesh. Eren took one of her hands in his and laced their fingers together as her breaths become choppy. "Yes! Yes!" She set a hand on his head and sunk her fingers in his hair, moaning as she quickly came with a soft cry.

But he didn't stop there.

The fingers buried as deep as her heat allows wiggled instead of thrusting in and out, making her hips tremble because his strong arms won't let them raise. She squeezed his hand and ran her fingers through his hair holding his mouth against her as a warm tongue lapped at her aroused, pink petals. Eren's fingers pressed on her spot as they moved, eliciting whimpers and cries of pleasure from the back of her throat. Faster and faster, they ground against her g-spot until she screamed, frustrated that the natural rising of her hips is being restrained. But then she happened to glance down as her hand reached up to push her hair out of her face, and shivered when his intoxicating emeralds opened to meet her lustrous gaze. "Oh, Eren! Oh, Eren, I love you!" He squeezed her hand and smirked inwardly when she was rendered unable to respond because an orgasm wracked through her body, using his thumb to lightly rub the top of her hand. Slowly pulling his mouth off her overly sensitive clit made her cry out as his fingers momentarily ceased their movements.

"I love you too, baby." He smiled as he softly kissed her stomach, his fingers now moving as fast as they were before he'd given her a very, very brief reprieve. Her back arched and she shook as her legs pressed into the side of his head, alternating between panting and crying out with pleasure as her body continued to tremble. "Cum for me, Mikasa..." And then his tongue was pressed against her clit, rubbing up and down as his fingers moved faster. Her moans and whimpers mingled into a most intense orgasm that sent her juices to flow out into his mouth, which he happily lapped at as he removed his fingers and spread her legs further apart. From bottom to top, he licked and sucked the sensitive flesh, which only intensified the quivering of her insides.

"Ohhhh, Erennnn..." She sighed pleasurably and smiled when she heard the distinct sound of his belt being pulled through the loops of his jeans. One of the first sexual encounters they had was him going down on her; they almost got caught because she was so loud. But there's no danger of someone walking in on him making love to her with his mouth, not here, safely hidden away in their bedroom from prying eyes. Eren suckled on her overly sensitive clit as his hands worked to free himself from his jeans, slipping his tongue inside her and pulling his lips away with a smack so he could tug off his shirt, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Mikasa was blissfully unaware of her surroundings at this point, especially now that he has her teetering over the edge once more, yet she's too tired to take care of the ache herself. Then, his lips were slowly kissing up her well defined core as he swiftly kicked off his boxers. "Mmmm.." She smiled, unable to make anything other than pleasurable sounds from his touch as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's what I like to see," Eren smirked as his raging hard-on effortlessly slipped inside of her. "You absolutely craving me..." His hips were slow at first, until they weren't, and he was slamming into her so hard that the old boxspring was starting to creak. She arched her back as she cried out his name and grinned when he leaned in to kiss her, slowing his thrusts to ride her through euphoria. Mikasa's head was spinning in the best way possible, it felt like diving into the deep end and slowly rising to the top, like she was submerged in nothing but Eren, and that's exactly how she likes it. "Get on your knees."

"I'll do whatever you want..." Mikasa giggled as his hand smacked her ass and rolled over onto her stomach, propping herself up with her knees and elbows. His lips kissed down the curve of her shoulder as he spanked her once more, eliciting a mix of a giggle and a moan.

"That's for stealing my Pepsi," He smirked on her neck and nibbled on her skin, his hand slapping against her ass, again. "That's for being so sexy that you turn heads every single time," smack. "...we..." smack. "...go..." smack. "...out." Her moans and cries mixed into a scream that encouraged him to set his hand under her chin, gently forcing her to look back at him, applying a light amount of pressure to her throat he knows that she likes. He tenderly kissed her lips and swallowed her whimpers as she came hard, bucking her hips against his, white knuckling the sheets with her fingers. Eren released her neck only when he was certain she was through the most explosive part of her orgasm and slowed his hips, reaching down between her legs to play with her clit.

"Ahhhh..."

"You're not done yet." She turned her head to look at him and smiled lazily as her eyes rolled back, allowing him to push her shoulders down into the bed, her cheek squished into the pillows.

"Again, Eren, do it again!"

"Do what again, baby?"

"Fuck me, Er- ahh! Ahaaa! Yes!" She moaned as a grin teased her lips, a clear indication how much she's enjoying herself. They were both moaning at this point, but since all he cares about is getting her off, his fingers teased her clit harder, and he smiled against her back when she sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled a moan as her legs started to give out. He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her up with him until she was able to lay back against the solid body behind her. Mikasa cried out as his hand pressed further into her lower abdomen and clawed at the side of his neck. "Erenn!" He held on tighter when her hips started to jerk and buried his face in the crook of her neck as they came together, softly grunting in her ear with each spurt.

"Holy shit," Eren smiled on her skin as she gradually worked herself out from her orgasm. "I love you so much." He chuckled as he listened to the soft moans and pleasurable sounds she makes with every jerk of her hips. "You good?"

"Oh, I'm more than good. I cant even think straight and it's fantastic..."

"It's safe to say that making you scream my name is a hobby of mine that I take great pride in."

"I love you too by the way, I kind of just -"

"I know you love me, Miki, it's okay," Eren pulled her down with him and tucked his knees in behind hers, spooning her petite frame with his body. "Get some rest because I guarantee that I'll be waking you up at some point to make you cum again..." He whispered in her ear and smiled when she simply giggled like she always does when fatigued enough to fall limp in his arms. Oh, he'll definitely be waking her up later.


End file.
